Ce soir là
by HeyRox
Summary: Ron n'arrive pas à dormir, il descend dans la salle commune et trouve quelqu'un en train de pleurer. ONE SHOT RW HG


Ce soir-là, Ron n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il pensait à plein de choses, mais en même temps à rien en particulier. Une minute il pensait à comment devait être difficile la carrière d'aurore eet 10 secondes après, il pensait aux canons de Chudley qui avaient bien commencé la saison et Ron avait beaucoup d'espoir qu'ils gagnent la coupe de Quidditch cette année.

Les pensées s'alignaient dans la tête de Ron sans aucun enchaînement cohérent.

Finalement, il décida de descendre dans la salle commune pour s'aérer l'esprit.

Plus il descendait les marches, plus Ron entenddait distinctement le son de quelqu'un qui sanglotait silencieusement.

Rendu dans la salle commune, il remarqua que le feu dans le foyer crépitait faiblement. Il y avait un seul fauteuil devant le feu, dont l'ombre s'étirait derrière. Le fauteuil était dos à Ron alors il ne pouvait distinguer qu'un bout de tête qui dépassait avec des cheveux bruns et épais.

Il s'approcha jusqu'à côté du fauteuil et demanda:

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Hermione sursauta ett le regarda avec des yeux rougis. Elle était toute recroquevillée sur elle-même. Il sembla à Ron qu'elle avait l'air petite et vulnérable, mais l'impression disparut aussitôt quand elle lui répondit bêtement:

"Qu'est-ce que t'en penses?"

"Tu pleures?"

"Tu sais que t'es vraiment perspicace desfois, toi."

Ne saisissant pas le sarcasme dans la réplique d'Hermione, Ron continua:

"Pourquoi tu pleures?" dit-il en s'assoyant sur un fauteuil qu'il avait raproché de celui d'Hermione.

Hermione fit un mouvement de la tête vers un parchemin que Ron n'avait pas remarqué sur une table proche du fauteuil.

Ron le prit. C'était une lettre. Systématiquement, il regarda la signature au bas de la lettre. Victor Krum. La sympathie qu'il avait éprouvé pour Hermione en la voyant pleurer disparut et fut remplacée par un début de colère, et peut-être aussi, même si Ron ne voulait pas se l'avouer, une pointe de jalousie. Quoi? Parce que Hermione correspondait encore avec cet espèce de... de... de gorille? Mais comment pouvait elle faire ça? Comment pouvait-elle lui faire ça à lui? Mais une minute, il n'avait pas le droit de penser ça, après tout, Hermione ne lui devait rien, après tout, ils n'étaient que des... amis.

Ron essaya de refouler tous ces sentiments pour le moment et commença à lire la lettre. En fait, la lettre était méchante. Apparement, dans sa dernière lettre Hermione lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle voulait qu'ils restent seulement des amis et "Vicky" ne l'avait pas bien pris. Il lui disait qu'il ne voulait pas de son amitié et qu'il en avait marre de ses lettres qui lui racontaient ses petits problèmes et tous les petits détails de sa vie qui, il l'avait spécifié, était complètement nule et sans intérêt.

Ron finit de lire la lettre assez surpris, mais il était content parce que ça signifiait qu'il n'y avait plus de place pour Victor Krum dans le coeur d'Hermione, qu'elle ne lui parlerait ni ne lui écrirait plus.

Ron ne put réprimer un petit sourire satisfait et il dit à haute voix:

"C'est bien."

Mais quand il croisa le regard assassin d'Hermione il comprit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça.

"C'est bien? C'EST BIEN? NON MAIS VA CHIER RONALD WEASLEY, TU N'AS VRAIMENT AUCUNE CONSIDÉRATION POUR LES AUTRES TOI HEIN?"

La fureur de Hermione continua pendant 10 minutes où elle continua à l'insulter et à lui répéter à quel point il était égoïste. Mais Ron ne l'écoutait pas, il regardait ses lèvres bouger, ses yeux noisettes qui lançaient des éclairs, ce qu'elle pouvait être belle quand elle se fâchait! Mais elle était belle en amie. N'importe qui peut trouver son amie belle non? Mais est-ce qu'il considérait vraiment Hermione comme seulement une amie?

"Tu m'écoutes?"

Ron fut interrompu dans ses pensées par une Hermione qui avait finit de se défouler et qui se demandait maintenant pourquoi il la regardait avec des yeux absents et la bouche entrouverte.

Ron était conscient de son manque de tact et il fit donc appelle à sa seule arme et la seule façon de se sortir de cette situation indemne: l'humour.

"Mais bien sûr que je t'écoutes, en gros tu voulais dire que je suis stupide et insensible, c'est ça?"

Hermione esquissa un sourire en coin et murmura "oui c'est à peu près ça"

Un silence s'installa alors que les deux (amis?) reportèrent leur regard sur les dernières cendres qui rougeoiyaient dans le foyer.

Au bout d'un moment, Hermione se décida à parler, avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix:

"Tu as peut-être raison, peut-être qu'il y a un avantage au fait que je n'écirai plus à Victor."

"Ah! Je suis content que tu aies enfin réalisé à quel point c'était un..."

"Et l'avantage, le coupa Hermione, c'est que tu ne feras plus de crises comme tu en faisais à chaque fois que je recevais une lettre de lui, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu faisais ça, mais c'était très désagréable."

Elle avait dit tout ça d'un ton complètement indifférent et elle continuait à fixer le foyer, sans lui accorder un seul regard.

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la referma aussitôt en comprenant que ce serait inutile de nier. Il ne savait pas lui non plus pourquoi, mais ça le fâchait quand Hermione écrivait à Krum. À moins que... à moins qu'il ne soit un peu...jaloux? Mais non voyons, pourquoi serait-il jaloux de Krum?

_Peut-être parce qu'Hermione l'a déjà aimé?_ lui proposa une petite voix au fond de sa tête que Ron s'emressa de repousser. Mais la voix se fit plus forte et plus insistante.

_Parce que tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu ne considères pas Hermione comme seulement une amie. Parce que tu la vois dans tes rêves, des rêves qui, d'ailleurs, devraient parfois être cotés 18 ans et plus et personne ne voit ses amis dans ce genre de rêve, Ron._

Ok, ok, ça va! T'as gagné, t'as raison, t'es content? (il dit ça dans sa tête évidemment)

_Non je ne suis pas content, maintenant que tu te l'es avoué, il faudrait bien que tu le dises aussi à Hermione._

Mais t'es malade? Et si elle ne voulait de moi juste comme ami? Ce serait plus jamais comme avant si je lui disais...

_Et si elle ne voulait pas de toi juste comme ami?_

"Hermione?" (cette fois il le dit à voix haute)

Hermione détourna son regard des braises et le regarda pour lui signifier qu'elle l'écoutait.

"Je...je...je pense que je t'aimes"

Après un cour silence Hermione répliqua:

"Eh ben ça explique tout, si t'étais frustré quand j'écrivais à Victor c'est parce que t'étais jaloux."

Ron resta interloqué mais la frustration arriva à une vitesse phénoménale. Elle s'était moquée de lui. Il lui avait dit ses sentiments et elle s'était moquée de lui! Et il y avait autre chose que de la frustration, de la douleur? Ron ne prit pas le temps de se le demander, il se leva de son fauteuil et, sans la regarder, se dirigea vers l'escalier de son dortoir.

"Ron attends!"

Elle posa la main sur son épaule.

"Qu'est-ce que tu..."

Mais Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, elle avait plaquée ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle les retira après quelques secondes pour murmurer: "Je pense que je t'aime aussi."


End file.
